Essalion
Essalion is the capital of the High Elf region of Onira. The Royal Family of Vanima is housed here, and it is considered one of the most beautiful and prosperous cities in Onira. The most common language is Elvish, although almost everyone also speaks Common. Description Essalion is like most Elven architecture in that it relies heavily on light stone and glass, but due to urbanization it has lost some of its ties to nature. The more slow, quiet nature of some of the outer Elvish towns is replaced here by the ever-growing progress of technology, commerce, and tensions between the Elves and the Humans. Whereas other towns may be entirely Elven populated, Essalion is more diverse. Around 75% of the town being Elvish, and the others often being those who teach Common in schools, sell special goods, or are specific fighters or diplomats for the Royal Family. There are virtually no Orcs in the city. This is due to a great mistrust for Orcs partially due to their history of getting into battles along the Eastern front, and partially due to the creation myth. Orcs are banned from Essalion unless granted entry fro The Royal Family themselves. Politics The politics in Essalion rely heavily on the Royal Family of Vanima, who have control over the courts, the laws, and the military. The general structure of their politics has been the same for the last 1000 years, since the final construction of the Taurn Namo En' Onira. Relations With Yrora High Elves and Humans have had a wavering relationship for as long as recorded history. Both of their creation myths suggest the other to be evil. They have taken turns stealing, pillaging, and destroying each other's lands for thousands of years. In the last about 720 years, during the reign of the late Queen Tira, and the current King Rodan, there have been attempts at creating peace. This has created a sense of comfort among many Humans, but Elves living much longer, they are more skeptical that this peace will last. In the last 200 years the Human and Elvish regions have worked together with the Istar Minas to create the Common Farm Lands to the south. Protected on each side by the Istar Minas towers, it is said to be highly protected by the most powerful magic known to anyone in Onira. In one of the most controversial political moves of the last century, Queen Radelia of the Royal Family of Westcolt in Yrora married King Rodan 3 years ago. While interspecies marriages do happen in Onira, they are not common and are especially frowned upon in royalty. Many see it as a power move from the Vanima family, because Queen Radelia has a much shorter lifespan, King Rodan can always just wait her out to eventually overrule her if necessary. Others see is as a power move for the Westcolt family, as it gives them influence in Essalion. It is also frowned upon that royalty of any species remarries, but King Rodan has made it clear that he will remarry "if the stars align in such a way." This has made him more popular with Humans, seeing him as more relatable and empathetic, while many Elves are split on their opinion of him. Relations with Dolgrum The Elves have a mostly working relationship with the Dwarves. Being that the Dwarves play no large role in their creation myth, there are less social conceptions about Dwarves as a people among the common Elven population. Many in the outer Elvish towns have never even met a Dwarf. Essalion and Dolgrum often do trade. Essalion often sending books, spells, and potions, while Dolgrum sends hardy vegetables, fish, and larger weapons. This has been a mostly positive relationship throughout history, besides the Dwarves on occasion taking the human's sides in battles. Relationship with Istar Minas The Elves have had an on and off relationship with the wizards and warlocks of Istar Minas. This almost entirely depends on the current reigning royal couple. Some past couples have allowed residents of Istar Minas unmitigated access to their lands, libraries, and supplies. Others have completely shut off communication. King Rodan has kept an arms length relationship with them. While working very close on the protection and cultivation of the Common Farm Lands, they do need special grants to access Elvish lands, libraries, and supplies. The Elves do pick one young wizard or warlock a year to be sent to the Istar Minas to be trained. This is done by each town submitting a young wizard and them fighting in an arena to determine the most strong. The Istar Minas then takes that student and traisn and houses them for the rest of their lives. Relationship with the Orcs Like almost all other regions Essalion and the Elvish region has a negative relationship with the Orc holds. Orcs randomly attack Elvish towns, kill lone hunters, and of course block with the Orc Warline. There are entire squads dedicated to patrolling the Elvish regions to kill any Orc hoardes. Orcs are currently banned from Essalion without a special grant from The Royal Family. Commerce One can buy and sell almost any product in Essalion. The Elvish region has the best in books, spells, and potions. They also have very good magical items compared to the Human region, but nothing compared to items sold at Istar Minas. Magical Items and Regulations While Elves are more comfortable with magic than Humans, they are still cautious of the power that an individual can wield. Thus, there are some laws regarding the power a magical item can wield and who can sell it. Thus no very powerful magical items are sold within Essalion, and almost none throughout the whole Elvish region. Within Essalion about 5 shops have magical item licenses. They are almost all friends of The Royal Family. Each town has one Templa Nat' Namo (TNN). A TNN's job is to own the only shop allowed to sell magic items, and to inspect homes for magic items and make sure they are following the law.